To house solenoid valves, taps, hydrants and other apparatuses of an irrigation system that need to be buried, it is known to use wells having the purpose of allowing access to such apparatuses and protecting them from the soil and from detritus. Such wells normally comprise a main body for housing apparatuses, which has one or more lower openings, to allow the passage of the electrical and hydraulic supply lines of the apparatuses themselves, and an upper opening, closed by a cover able to be walked upon and opened for inspection and maintenance operations. Known wells are built in various shapes and sizes, depending on the number and the size of the apparatuses that they are intended to house, and are usually obtained by injection molding of thermoplastic materials, since such materials are insensitive to corrosion phenomena due to burying.
In some known buriable wells the apparatuses of the irrigation system are rested directly on the ground through the lower opening with which the well is equipped. In the case of solenoid valves, therefore, it is possible that detritus or other dirt present on the ground might compromise the correct operation thereof, requiring frequent maintenance interventions.
Therefore, buriable wells have been made that are internally provided with support structures for the apparatuses of the irrigation system, in particular for the solenoid valves. In these buriable wells, however, the apparatuses are simply arranged resting on the respective support structure. In other words, although these support structures, typically made in the form of grids, are configured to keep the apparatuses at a predetermined distance from the ground, it is not possible to exclude the possibility of even small movements of the apparatuses themselves still bringing them in contact with detritus or other dirt.